Persona with a new character?
by KAnimeorEveryManga12
Summary: Sorry about the title! Anywhoosies Aoi is 16 now and lives with his uncle not for long though... he soon moves to the small town of Inaba at the same time Souji moves to Inaba.But they completely miss each other! Shiharu Aoi's beloved babysitter and twin sister Akane died 10 years ago! He lives with his uncle because his mother died and his dad disappeared. He was 2 at the time!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover of the manga 'Love so Life' and Persona 4 Me:*fidgets* U-um... Please Enjoy..and I don't own these. Wish i did though...  
Aoi:Yeah I'm the main character!  
Me:...Read the story again Aoi-san Aoi:...(reads)...Oh...

*Aoi's P.O.V*

I'm 16 years, in my first year of high school, and I live with my uncle Seiji Matsunaga-tan(I called him Sei-tan). I loved this girl named Shiharu Nakamura when I was 2 my twin sister Akane did too...those two died today 10 years mother is dead and my dad disappeared in shock of mom's death. Right now the teacher is talking about who knows what. "DING DONG" "...and with that school ends" I muttered. I left and halfway out of the school a girl called me over. "uh yeah?" I asked but I already know what she is gonna say " U-um! Senpai I really like you! So will you please go out with me?" she said "I'm sorry dear, I already like someone" of course that was a lie " Oh...I see..Thank you for listening to me!" she ran off and I walked to Shiharu-tan's grave."So this is how Shiharu-tan felt visiting her mom's grave huh?" I said ignoring the tear that slide down my face I put the flowers on her grave and went home.  
*timeskip*  
"Sei-tan should be home by now" I muttered looking at the clock. " I'll give him an hour." an hour passed "fine Sei-tan I'll come get you" I said grabbing my jacket I ran all the way to the TV station and found out he left an hour ago. My eyes narrowed and I ran all over the place to find him. So I chose to go home hoping for the best, but of course...my luck was my uncle surrounded in...blood "...! Sei-tan!" I screamed and I knelt down beside him crying over his body at the message he left me 'I'm sorry Aoi-' I screamed at the top of my lungs until Takara and Mana ran in. "Aoi-chin what's wron- HOLY SHIT! SEI-CHIN!" He and Mana ran to us,Mana comforted me and I cried into her shoulder. "...Don't cry Aoi it's not like you.." "Your scared too Mana-tan" I said lifting my head up slightly "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Takara yelled at me. "S-Sei-tan didn't come home when he normally did s-so I gave him o-one more hour. He still didn't come so I ran over to the station"  
I stuttered and rubbed my back and I continued "They said he went home an hour ago I ran all over until I came home and saw...this." I then kept crying into Mana's shoulder."Aoi-chin...please..don't cry." He comforted me and that night I stayed over.

I am now on my way to a small town called...Inaba.I fell asleep..

Me:Thank you for reading!  
Aoi:Fuck this!  
Me: Dont worry I've got a surprise in the next chappie Aoi:What is it?!  
Me: "Say it."  
Aoi:*sigh* ...Plz Review. 


	2. AKANE?

Me:I'll just do it*sigh* I own nothing..wish I did isn't the same without Aoi here...

*Aoi*  
My eyebrow twitched 'should I wake him up..maybe not' there was a gray-haired boy sleeping on the train.'might as well' I settled with that and poked his cheek his eyes opened slowly so I chose to pretend I didn't poke his cheek by getting my bag.

*Souji*  
I woke up because I felt someone(or thing!) touch my cheek. I noticed one other person in the train 'Did he wake me up?' "u-um...-" "time to switch trains if you are going to Inaba dude I only woke you up to tell ya that." he muttered and tossed my bag into my lap."Are you going to Inaba?" "huh?...Yeah..I wanna get away from the city and reporters" "Oh.."  
"And you? From what I hear it's a pretty quiet place" "My parents went to work overseas so I'm living with my uncle who happens to live there." "..Hn...that sucks I suppose." and there was a very awkward .."WE HAVE REACHED YASOINABA..YASOINABA." the announcer said. "That's our stop..." "...yeah ok..." we got off and immediately I noticed a man call me over "Hey! Over here!" I walked over "Well, you're more handsome in person than in your picture. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see..I am your mother's younger brother..and that about sums it up." "Nice to meet you." "Heh.. you probably don't remember but we've met. I've changed your diapers before." I could've sworn I heard the boy from before (who still hadn't left)say 'creepy he remembers that' "-is my daughter Nanako." I blinked. Oh. He is introducing his daughter. " 'lo" oh how cute she's shy. " what is he making you blush?" she smacked his butt..."...I'll just leave. See ya dude." uncle jumped at the sound of his voice "H-how long have you been there?" "The ENTIRE time...bye..?" "Souji Seta" I said "Aoi Matsunaga" my uncle glared at him and stepped between me and 'Aoi'. " Cut it out...brat!" "...what..?"  
"Seiji Matsunaga passed away already." ...wait what?  
"...You already heard about Sei-tan? *sigh* Seiji Matsunaga is my uncle he has been taking care of me and my sister since we were 2." "...I-" "Do not apologize" he muttered in a stern voice. It was quiet but enough to make Uncle shut up which was most likely a smart choice. "Bye Souji-san." " Bye Aoi-san" we said simultaneously. I chuckled slighly and he smirked and left.

*Aoi's/Souji's P.O.V*  
He...is a very interesting guy

*Aoi* Now time to get to the fricking apartment I am gonna live in it's a two room apartment in case I have to give someone a place to stay...my phone then choose to buzz. I sighed and flipped it open it said one word '_Sorry'_ I was confused but didn't question it seeing as I was tired I will question it tomorrow.

*next day(timeskip)*

I walked to school, crossed paths with Souji and his cousin Nanako who was embarrassed when I addressed her as Nanako-'chan',  
we chose to walk together until..."AHHHH!" we turned and a brown-haired male flew past us and hit a wall."arrgh!" he grunted in pain "C'mon Souji lets leave him be I said tugging on his nodded and I dragged him to class and the asshole-of-a-teacher said "Alright shut your traps." silence~ "These two have been kicked out from the big city like yesterday's garbage!" hmm how much trouble would I get in for punching a teacher "-losers here as they were there." He did NOT just call ME a loser but..it seems Souji had the same idea since he said " Who you calling a loser?" class gasps "Thats it you're on my shit list effective immediately! You too!" ooh so scary.. I rolled my eyes then a girl raised her hand "Can the transfer students sit her?" Gesturing to the two seats next to her."Huh? Yeah." looks at us "so hurry up and siddown already!" I had FINALLY KILLED THE URGE TO PUNCH THIS ASSHOLE AND NOW IT'S BACK! DAMN IT! "whatever" I grumbled and sat away from the girl and Souji sat in between.I saw her whisper something to Souji and he whispered something back. Luckily 'King Moron' didn't notice or he didnt care...which is a fucking lie.  
*after class~* Souji and I were talking and the same girl from before came up and spoke to him. I despise being ignored but my phone buzzed and I checked it out _'will you call this number...please?'_ was the message. I replied_ 'fine but who are you?' 'you'll see.'_ was the immediate reply. I was curious so I called.I was too curious for my own good**_."Hello?"_ **my blood froze and I it couldn't be..."A-Akane?"**_ "Aoi-tan! You're okay I'm sooo sorry for disappearin__g!"_ **How can she act like she wasnt gone for 10 years?! "Akane...where-where are y-you" I stuttered out which caused Souji to look at me obviously worried. **_"In Inaba. I've lived here for the last 10 years I stay at the Amagi Inn my friend is Yukiko."_ **at the same time since I was walking with Souji and his two new friends apparently I'm in the same class as the chick Akane mentioned and I told her that.**_ "Really?!"_ **she yelled "...Can I call you later?" "**_Eh? Well...OK! Call me back-no, wait lets meet up on Sunday OK?"_ **"Fine." I hung up. The 3 others stopped and were looking at me "WHAT?" I growled. I was **SOO** not in a good mood AND i have a headache." Yukiko said she knows a girl who looks like you! Jeez you don't have to be a rude about it you know!" Chie yelled which obviously didn't help my headache "You got here to late they just took it down." "still its scary that a dead body showed up around here" wait...DEAD BODY?! "Dead Body?!"Chie said no YELLED "Hey what are you doing here?" Dojima said "Just passing by"Souji said "I thought that might be the Principal." "You know this guy?"Chie(who can't shut up)said. "Oh. Err.. I'm Ryotaro Dojima his guardian um..how do I put this?Please get along with him."Dojima said awkwardly."Um Yukiko can we go to Junes some other time?" "Yeah that would be best. Oh and should I bring my friend who looks like you to visit Aoi-kun? "NO." I said immediatly "Grr..why are you such a jerk?!" "Why can't you be quiet?" I then left before my headache became unbearable I could still hear her curse me off though...

Me:And Cut!  
Aoi:Hey. Me:Aoi! *tackles him*  
Aoi:GET OFF!  
Akane:*tackles him too causing everyone to fall* Me: Akane you're here! Great can you and Aoi say 'IT'  
Akane:OK! Come On Aoi-tan Aoi:tch ok fine.  
Akane/Aoi:Please Review!  
Aoi:Or else Akane:My! You can't threaten our readers Aoi-tan! Me:Now for a sneak peek!  
*sneak peek*  
"Hey Aoi-tan I have a riddle for you ok? What has red eyes fangs and is a creäture of the dark?" "Wha-uh a vampire right?" "Correct." and her eyes turned a dark red."What the hell?!" "I'm going to talk and you HAVE to listen ok?" Aoi nodded slowly "Akane I'll trust that you wont do anything right?" "Of Course."  
*end of sneak peek*  
Aoi/Akane:EH?!

Me:BYE.


End file.
